These Words Are My Own
by Airri Phlyer
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally admit their feelings for each other. Hermione is helped along by an American song These Words, by Natasha Bedingfield. This is a romance filk, set the summer after their sixth year.


**These Words Are My Own**

_**A/N: This is a R/H filk, and the song is These Words, by Natasha Bedingfield. Yes, I know there is no way that Hermione could've heard this song, as it is popular NOW, in 2005, but I thought it fit, and I wanted to try my hand at a filk, so here's my attempt!**_

_These words are my own,_

Hermione frowned, and crossed something out on her paper. She and Ron were in the Weasley's living room, trying to finish their summer homework. Well, Hermione was trying. Ron was just staring into space and doodling distractedly.

_  
Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
I try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh... _

She had no idea why, but the American pop song that her cousin had played for her last summer was stuck in her head. Hermione frowned again, glanced down at her homework parchment, and with a sigh saw it was too full of crossed out phrases and words to be of any value anymore. She wadded it up and threw it hard into the waste-bin, earning a startled look from Ron.__

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper, Clever rhymes, see you later. 

Hermione finally decided that her mind must be preoccupied on something else, too preoccupied to finish her homework. She decided that worrying about Harry and the hardship he had gone through and was going to go through was a good excuse. Deep in her heart, however, she knew that was not the reason.__

These words are my own  
From my heart flow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you... 

Angrily, she thought about how the words of the song before this didn't connect at all to the chorus. Roughly, Hermione pulled a new roll of parchment towards her and started on her Arithmancy essay yet again. __

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Resited in over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough.

Too true, Hermione thought, before scolding herself on actually paying attention to the stupid song. She underlined her title, and moved on to the first paragraph.__

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you   
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you... 

Hermione watched as Ron finally looked down at his paper, to find it covered in scribbled drawings. He blushed suddenly, and Hermione craned her neck to see what he had unknowingly written. Noticing her trying to see, Ron folded up his paper and slipped it into his bag.__

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you... 

Hermione smiled at Ron, who was still blushing furiously. It was a good thing, she thought, that Ron couldn't do Legilimency, for if he heard the song in her head. . . . Hermione dreaded to think._  
I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyper bowl to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. whoah.. oh.. _

What did that mean? Hermione scowled once again, and tried to focus on her essay. Instead, her eyes drifted upwards, and she noticed how the sun on Ron's hair made it look like he had a fiery halo. Shaking her head furiously, Hermione forced herself to look down at the sheet of paper.__

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later.

Crossing out yet another phrase that didn't seem to work, she decided to retrieve her ink eraser from her bag. Rummaging around, she found the charm bracelet Ron had given her for Christmas. Putting her hand in deeper, she felt the bag of Chocolate Frogs, from her birthday. Ron had also given those to her.__

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
(Don't you know)  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you I love you. 

Surprised, Hermione found that it didn't make sense to do the essay. When she thought about that, it didn't make sense to do _any_ of her homework. What was the point, when they weren't going to go back to Hogwarts the next year. And the only thing that would help them on their quest to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes was actually _knowing_ the stuff, not writing essays about it.__

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
(There's no better way)  
To better say  
I love you I love you. 

Somewhat sadly, Hermione pushed her paper away. Glancing up at Ron, she saw that he had done the same thing, and was now looking at her. She looked back.__

These words are my own  
They're from my heart  
I love you, I love you  
That's all I got to say, can't think of a better way  
And that's all I got to say  
I love you, is that okay... 

Suddenly Hermione stood up, closely followed by Ron. "I love you," she blurted.

And was surprised when she realized that Ron had said the same thing, in unison with her. "Wha–what?" Hermione gasped.

Ron walked steadily towards her. "I love you," he repeated, apparently trying out the words to see how they sounded.

Ron was a foot from her now. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione murmured.

Then their lips met, and suddenly homework didn't matter anymore.


End file.
